


I Adore You

by perfect_reflection



Series: Heist Wives [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Heist Wives, Kisses, Pre-Heist, Smut, snuggles, young loubbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_reflection/pseuds/perfect_reflection
Summary: Pre-Heist. Back in the day. Our girls are watching a movie, but also figuring out what it means to be 'partners.'





	I Adore You

_But I had a great night, cause you kept rubbing against my arm_   
_My head’s getting heavy, pressed against your arm_   
_I adore you_

***

The movie is meant to be scary. But if she's honest she hasn't actually watched more than seven minutes of it since Debbie turned it on, almost thirty minutes ago. The light coming from the screen flickers over Debbie’s lips, fuelling Lou’s desire to taste them, kiss the popcorn salt from the corner of her beautiful mouth.

They’d decided to stay in. They’d had a good run at the cocktail bar last night, lifted a few wallets and cashed in the stolen watches to make this month’s rent. Spending her previous night watching Debbie in a form-fitting cocktail dress, flirting with sleazy rich business men, had pushed Lou to a dangerous new level of lust and need for the cunning brunette.

So, when Debbie mentioned a movie night on the couch, Lou was in. Hook, line and sinker.  
They’re sitting next to one another on the couch, elbows brushing as they finished the microwave popcorn. Well, Debbie scarfed most of it, Lou was a little preoccupied. Lost in her day dream of desire, imagining what it would be like to satisfy the deliciously deceitful Deborah Ocean, she’d forgotten all about the film, and how long she’d been staring.

"You know, I think we’d enjoy this film more if we rearrange ourselves into a more comfortable setup" Debbie says with a side glance. Lou starts at the sound of her voice, quickly looking away, nodding in agreement, but hesitating because she's not sure if Debbie means what she wants her to mean. With a coy smile, Debbie leaves the popcorn bowl on the floor, draws her legs up onto the couch and pushes them into Lou’s thigh, squeezing them under her butt. ‘Hey!’ Lou laughs, as wiggling toes shove her off the couch entirely, so Debbie is lying across its length.  
Standing up with her hands on her hips, looking down on a very pleased Debbie, Lou huffs and turns to take the worn old armchair, inwardly crestfallen that Debbie hadn't meant what she wanted her to.

Just as she steps away, a quick hand catches her elbow and tugs her downwards. Wobbling off balance towards Debbie, she hears a giggle as she throws her hand out and catches herself on the back of the couch, the other hand on the cushion, right next to Debbie’s chest. She's leaning right over her, blonde hair forming a curtain around them, shutting out the film and surrounding room, Lou’s attention zeros in on that perfect shit-eating grin and those cheeky brown eyes.  
Frozen, Lou watches Debbie’s eyes glance down to her lips and swears she can see her pupils dilate, holding her breath and hoping things might finally be swinging her way.  
"Shotgun being little spoon" Debbie says as she puts her hands on Lou’s hips, drawing her onto the couch, over her own body, Debbie shifting forward onto her left side and guiding Lou to lie down behind her. Thrown by the dizzying almost-kiss, Lou doesn’t say anything as she sidles in behind Debbie, unsure of what Debbie wants.  
That is until Debbie slides her backside right into Lou’s hips, with obvious purpose, and glances over her shoulder with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Lou takes her chance and presses forward, slotting her knees behind Debbie’s, her chest into her back, and slides her right arm over Debbie’s hip, up her abdomen and stops her hand right under her left breast, cupping it, with her thumb on Debbie’s sternum. Debbie draws in a sharp breath, but relaxes back against Lou and hums a pleased sound. Lou takes that as her cue to pull Debbie’s hair away from her shoulder and press a kiss to her neck. Its soft and slow, brimming with all the emotion Lou has been holding back.

Eight months since they met. Eight months of glancing at one another whilst the other looks away. Eight months of hands brushing, the touch lingering just a little too long. Eight months of small cons, pawn shop robberies and riding the adrenaline highs of a successful getaway.

"Oh God" Debbie breathes as she closes her eyes and leans her head sideways, giving Lou more of her neck to explore. Lou huffs a small laugh, not quite believing this is reality, as she laves her tongue along the top of Debbie’s collarbone, the exhale of air cool on Debbie’s over-heated skin, causes her to shiver against Lou’s tense and over-strung body. The smouldering fire inside her belly ignites and she rocks her hips up into Debbie in the same moment she pushes back, grinding together.  
"Fuck Lou, this feels so perfect" Debbie whispers, still with her eyes closed and tiny smile on her lips. "Why did we wait so long to do this?"  
"Fucked if I know" is the reply as Lou’s thumb brushes over Debbie’s breast, she can feel the hard bud of her nipple through her clothing.  
Just as Lou is weighing up her chances of taking things further, she kisses Debbie right below her ear, sucking a little with her lips.

Neither of them is expecting the ticklish squeal and knee-jerk reaction Debbie has, her elbow ramming backwards into Lou’s ribcage and she pitches forward off the couch onto the floor.  
Lou gasps for air, completely winded and tears swimming in her eyes as Debbie appears from the floor, long brown hair every which way, and a look of horror on her face.  
"Fuck Lou! Im so sorry! Oh my God! I’m so so so sorry!" She scrambles forward to grab Lou as she continues to fight her paralysed diaphragm, gasping and clutching her ribcage.

"Breathe, just slow down and try not to fight it, breathe, breathe" Debbie instructs, unable to do anything whilst Lou slowly regains control of her breathing.

"Christ alive Ocean, that fucking hurt!" She finally gasps out and wipes her eyes, sitting up on the couch, pushing her blonde fringe away to look up at Debbie, who had stepped back and was holding her hands over her mouth, waiting to gauge Lou’s final reaction.

"Shit Im so sorry, I completely ruined our thing we had going there."  
"Yes you did. I guess you'll have to make it up to me then" Lou laughs at the unusual sight of an uncertain Debbie looking hopefully down at her.

"Oh?" Debbie’s eyebrow quirks, and the in-control seductress oozes forward once again, a new found confidence in the fact that they both want things to continue.  
Debbie straddles Lou’s lap, Lou’s hands react instinctually by resting on Debbie’s hips with an ease that surprises them both. Debbie’s hands meet behind Lou’s neck and she stops to look directly into the bluest eyes she's ever seen, ice-blue, but projecting a warmth that only Debbie would ever get to see.

"Would you just kiss me already?" drawls the exhausted Australian, fading from the emotional and physically taxing last hour.  
They meet for a kiss that sears with passion and tenderness, and a promise of something solid clicking into place, like a key into a lock.  
The film credits roll and somewhere far off a siren wails, but the two young women ignore the world, wading through a new found adoration for one another.

***

_I adore you. I adore you._

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Adore You' by Amy Shark. Im completely obsessed with this album for Lou & Debbie.  
> Apologies if this isn't any good, Ive never written anything before, but this had been bouncing around my head all morning so I thought I'd give it a crack.


End file.
